


A Punishment for a Traitor

by timeless_alice



Series: Horror Meme - 2018 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Mutilation, and also the Pet, generally warning for the DJD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: spoilers for mtmte 53The DJD's newest recruit.





	A Punishment for a Traitor

The Decepticon Justice Division acquired a new member towards the end of the war. A creature that lunged against its chain link leash towards the newest victim, snapping its jaw lined with sharp, jagged teeth. It gnawed on the dead and dying, severing fuel lines and drinking what energon spilled onto the ground.

“He’s a sparkeater,” Kaon would say of the half feral Turbo Fox to a trembling ‘Con, his voice dripping with amusement at the group’s little joke. At his side, the Pet waited patiently, its tail flicking and a low growl rumbling in its chest. The slight hint of distortion, the only indication of a damaged voicebox, was so quiet and lost in the noise that Kaon was sure no one would notice.

Not that it mattered. Even if they did, they would be dead before they could tell.

Tarn regarded the Pet, trailing a figure over the ruined remains of one of its ears, tracing the jagged metal that they had never bothered to repair. The creature was a half destroyed mess, he knew, with great chunks of its face missing and its tail little more than a barbed, exposed section of its endoskeleton. But those features, in addition to the prongs at the corners of its mouth and its wild behavior, only struck more fear into the team’s targets. Not that Tarn would have cared much, otherwise. This just made it useful to them.

It had been a handsome creature, when a few careful words had forced its body to twist into its beastly form. Oh, it had resisted, but no matter how strong the will anyone would eventually bow to Tarn’s _voice_. And though he liked to think of himself as above such petty things, he had relished in the fearful glow in its red eyes. The dawning horror as its claws scraped against the floor, trying to find some means of escape; it would not be killed. It would not be rescued.

It could not speak at that point, only capable of a low, terrified whine under Tarn’s power. Eventually, as its brain was hacked away piece by piece in their own crude form of domestication – none of them were mnemosurgeons, after all – his voice became unnecessary.

In the end, all that was left was a beast. Some snarling creature that made Tarn wonder if there was any vestige of the clever spy left. Anything left of one of the most renowned thinkers on Cybertron that it had once been. There was no way for him to tell, but he hoped there was. He could think of no better punishment for a traitor so rotten to the spark.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno
> 
> this was hard and writing the djd is...really difficult?
> 
> anyway this is day 5 of the horror meme - creature
> 
> and im on tumblr at timelessmulder ;)


End file.
